khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Romanzi di Kingdom Hearts
I romanzi di Kingdom Hearts sono una serie di libri basata appunto sulla serie di Kingdom Hearts. Sono stati rilasciati esclusivamente in Giappone, ma nel 2015 un editore americano ha cominciato a localizzare la serie a romanzi di Kingdom Hearts. Per ora non c'è nessuna data di uscita in Europa di questi romanzi. Questi romanzi sono considerati canonici alla serie in generale di Kingdom Hearts. I romanzi sono stati scritti da Tomoko Kanemaki. Romanzi principali Kingdom Hearts I primi due romanzi del primo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts sono stati rilasciati in Giappone per la prima volta nel luglio 2004. In America questi due romanzi sono usciti il 24 marzo 2015. 317px-Kingdom_Hearts_Novel_1.png|Copertina del primo romanzo (copertina giapponese) 79px-Kingdom_Hearts_Novel_2.png|Copertina del secondo romanzo(copertina giapponese) 80px-Kingdom_Hearts_Novel_(English).png|Cover inglese Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories I tre romanzi di questo capitolo sono usciti in Giappone nell'ottobre del 2005 e il terzo romanzo è uscito il 31 gennaio 2006. I primi due romanzi racconta l'avventura di Sora, mentre il terzo romanzo racconta l'avventura di Riku nel Castello dell'Oblio. Tutti i tre romanzi sono stati rilasciati il 22 settembre 2015 anche in America. 312px-Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 (copertina giapponese) 314px-Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 (copertina giapponese) 309px-Kingdom_Hearts_Chain_of_Memories_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 (copertina giapponese) Kingdom Hearts II Questo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts, ha ben quattro romanzi e sono stati rilasciati in Giappone tra il 2006 e il 2007. Il primo volume racconta la storia di Roxas, mentre gli ultimi tre volumi raccontano ovviamente la storia di Sora. 307px-Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 (copertina giapponese) Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 (copertina giapponese) 308px-Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 (coprtina giapponese) 310px-Kingdom_Hearts_II_Novel_4.png|Volume 4 (copertina giapponese) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In questo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts, il romanzo è diviso in tre volumi e racconta la storia di Roxas nella prima Organizzazione XIII e per ora è uscito solo in Giappone. 311px-Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 312px-Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 309px-Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anche questo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts è diviso in tre volumi e raccontano ovviamente la storia di Terra, Ventus e Aqua. Per ora questo romanzo è uscito solo in Giappone. Inoltre in questi romanzi viene rivelato tutta la storia di Vanitas prima degli eventi di Birth by Sleep. 316px-Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 311px-Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 310px-Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Novel_3.png|Volume 3 Kingdom Hearts Re:coded il romanzo di questo capitolo di cui esiste solo un volume è ambientato nel Cybermondo. Questo romanzo è uscito in Giappone il 28 luglio 2011. 313px-Kingdom_Hearts_Recoded_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Questo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts è diviso in due parti: il primo volume racconta la storia di Sora (uscito in Giappone nel giugno 2012), il secondo racconta la storia di Riku ( uscito nel settembre 2012). 310px-Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Novel_1.png|Volume 1 312px-Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Novel_2.png|Volume 2 Kingdom Hearts X Il 21 dicembre 2018 viene annunciato ufficialmente il romanzo della saga di KHX: "Kingdom Hearts X -The Story of You and the Keyblade" e seguirà gli eventi della saga di KHX e racconterà probabilmente anche eventi inediti. Il romanzo uscirà in Giappone il 25 gennaio 2019, giorno in cui uscirà anche il terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort, Kingdom Hearts III. KHX romanzo.jpg Kingdom Hearts III Il 10 gennaio 2019 viene annunciato il primo volume del romanzo del terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort e si intitolerà "Kingdom Hearts III: Re Start!" e sarà il 28 marzo 2019 in Giappone. Nel mese di aprile viene annunciato il secondo volume: " Kingdom Hearts III: The New Seven Hearts" e ci saranno le trame dei mondi del Regno di Corona, Mostropolis, Bosco dei 100 Acri e Arendelle. KH3 romanz vol 1.jpg KH3 le sette luci.jpg Romanzi speciali Questi romanzi speciali sono dei racconti brevi della serie principale di Kingdom Hearts. Il primo è stato rilasciato assieme a Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ e il secondo come pre-order del libro. Questi due libri sono usciti per ora solo in Giappone. 310px-Kingdom_Hearts_II_Short_Stories_1.png 313px-Kingdom_Hearts_II_Short_Stories_2.png Vedi anche * Kingdom Hearts Ultimania * Manga di Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Manga e Libri Categoria:Merchandise